Valley of Two Swords
by socialgirl378
Summary: When Tira decides to travel to the Elemental Nations after hearing rumors of strange shards located there, Sakura kept having hallucinations of shadow people trying to kill her, dark, twisted nightmares, shakiness, and painful headaches after completing a dangerous mission involving dark red shards. When Tira and Sakura meet each other, the clock of fate starts ticking.


Author's note: Hi guys! This is my crossover story of Naruto and Soul Calibur. Note that I don't own the rights to both of them all right. I think it took place three years after Soul Calibur 5. Rated T for violence and language.

_Italic-_ thoughts

**BOLD-** sounds

Chapter 1: Searching for a New Host

Inside a bar tavern, a group of thieves are having the best time of their lives. They had recently managed to rob some gold from a merchant and were able to escape before knights came. The men have ordered some drinks, and they seem to be having a good time. They never notice the woman in the tavern who is very different from the ones they're currently chatting with. The woman is clad in purple, has three shades of color in her hair, and is wielding a ring blade.

She had heard from her latest victim that these men she's staring at from across the tavern know something about Soul Edge. Something that might help revive Soul Edge and, possibly, find a suitable host for it. _"This is perfect!"_ The Jolly side of Tira ecstatically thought. _"Now, it's time for the sword to rise again,"_ Gloomy said inside Tira's mind. Tira walks over to them, then...

**SLASH!**

A table has just been sliced in half right behind the partying group. One of the thieves turned around when it happened and he was shocked by what he saw.

"Hey, Hodge?" he says.

"What Peter, I'm busy here." Hodge replies, flirting with one of the female bartenders.  
>"Peter, for the tenth time, the knights are not gonna catch us this time all right? We're free, so quit your worrying," says another thief, Cesire, who seems to be annoyed by Peter. Suddenly, Peter notices the ring blade wrapped around the youngest of the thieves. Wally, who was at the end of the bar table, starts screaming as he's yanked away from his group into the darkness.<p>

Shaking, Peter says to Hodge, "D-did you see that?!"  
>Angry at Peter for bothering their boss, Cesire grabbed him by the front of his shirt, fist ready to punch.<br>"Can you just fucking shut up! I've had enough of your pessimistic shit and if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll-" But before he could finish his sentence, they saw the ring blade dragging their leader, Hodge, into the darkness. Panicked, the girls immediately flee, screaming, out the door. Cesire lets go of Peter and dashes to the door, but the blade catches his right ankle, its grip hard as a bear trap.

Trying to break free, he grabs his long sword from its holster, holds it high, then stabs the ring blade. However, the sword didn't leave a scratch on the ring blade at all. Immediately, the blade yanks Cesire's foot, causing him to fall down to the wooden floor. He tries to reach the door, but the blade keeps moving back, distancing Cesire from his only escape route. Frantic, he shouts Peter's name, asking for help, but Peter is too scared.

"PETER! PETER HELP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I DO NOT WISH TO DIE! PETER!" Cesire pleads, but help never comes.

Peter is hiding behind the tavern counter, shakily holding a short knife to his chest. Everyone else except his mates had already left after the blade took Hodge. Peter starts silently praying as he anticipates this is final day of his life. The sound of screeching is horrifying to his ears, only making him more terrified. However, the sound suddenly stops; the only noise in the tavern now is Peter's heart pulsing like a horse, and his ragged breathing.

Tempted to look, Peter slowly gets up, leaving his hiding spot and walking quietly to the darkness, his hand holding the knife shaking with fear. As he gets closer to the other side, he fails to notice someone moving quickly away. When Peter gets there, what he sees makes him vomit onto the ground; Wally's body was stabbed multiple times in the chest, Hodge's neck was snapped and the right side of his chest has jagged, claw-like marks covered in spilled blood, and Cesire's head was severed from his body. Unfortunately for Peter, he is unable to move quickly enough as the ring blade suddenly wraps around his neck, the jagged edges causing cutting him a bit.

"Ooo, what do we have here?" Tira coos as she playfully picked off strands of Peter's messy, burnt brown hair. Peter tries to say something, but the coils of the blade start to tighten, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Ahh, you must be the remaining member. I'm sure you don't want to end up like your dear friends over there, do you?" Peter can only shake his head to reply.

"Then maybe you can give me the information that I want. I heard you and your friends found something while traveling. What was it?" The coils tighten a bit more, causing Peter to lose more oxygen. "Because if you don't tell me, then I'll rip your throat out," threatened Gloomy.

Desperate for his life, Peter sputters out, "It was a teleportation scroll! We stole it from a shaman and he warned us not to use it before he died!"

Tira suddenly switches back to Jolly and exclaims, "A teleportation scroll! How fun! What else can you tell me?!"

"We also heard from the shaman about magical shards found in a place far from Europe!" Peter shouts, hoping it will satisfy her, so he can live.

Jolly asks, "And what is this place called?" Peter hesitates to answer and the coils tighten even further, the amount of pressure on his throat is hurting him.

"I-It's c-c-called the Elemental Nations. The Elemental Nations! Please let me go!" Tears well up in Peter's eyes, he is begging her to spare his life.

Jolly starts thinking about whether to spare him or not. He did give her the info she needs, but killing has always made her feel joyful. So, she makes her decision by choking Peter to death with her ring blade, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Ooh, I just love the torture! The suffering!" exclaimed Jolly. Gloomy is thinking about their next destination; the Elemental Nations, and they need the scroll to go there.


End file.
